


The Interview

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clothes Ripping, Exercising, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Roleplay, Sex with Clothes On, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: Who would have thought that it would be you who would have the chance to interview Cor Leonis, the Immortal. It sure made it even more fun seeing he was one hot piece of eye-candy.





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> A belated birthday gift for my friend Moosh. I hope it makes you smile, love!

"Y/N!" You looked up from your notes, putting together the lasts bits for an interview that would be published this month. It was one of your masterpieces, feeling actually rather proud it. Arching your eyebrow, you watched your editor run into your office. What did she want this time? She had been busting your buns all day already, actually all week. It started to get in your nerves. You frowned when you noticed how the woman's eyes had blown so wide that they reminded you of the eyes of a kid's cartoon character.

"Yes, Mrs Vanderville?" you asked curiously as you took off your glasses. You had rarely seen her so flustered, but here your editor stood. Looking like she had seen a mirage or something like that. Or had gotten some of the weirdest news in the world.

"Cor Leonis has agreed for an interview, but he had two demands. _You,_ and that you are to meeting him right now at this address." You barely had time to process what your editor had told you before you were packing your stuff and being send off to the Citadel. Apparently, the man didn't even wish to bother to meet you at some place nice. Like a café or something, no, you were going to meet him at the Citadel gym.

Your editor had given you a list of questions for the interview as well, because you didn't have time to think up any of them – the request having come in so sudden, the window time so small. Still, as you drove towards the Citadel, you felt as if everything was surreal. You were going to interview _the_ Cor Leonis? The man also known as the Immortal.

had been easier for the Insomnia Daily to get an interview with the King and his Shield than it had been to get an interview with Cor Leonis. Talk about being elusive. What had caused him to suddenly be interested in giving the interview that people had been bugging him for years? Like, you knew the paper had offered him quite a bit of money for an exclusive interview, but he had refused multiple times.

The man was quite a household name and a celebrity. Bodyguard at 13 for the late King Mors, then at fifteen he joined that man's son Regis on quite a few adventures. Shooting up the ranks, gaining titles and a scary reputation along the way, and now, he was the young Captain of the Crownsguard. One of the King's most trusted men.

And now you were going to interview him. Oh, you already knew the envious and jealous feelings that would be bubbling up inside people when they hear about this. Hey, you couldn't help that Cor Leonis had requested you himself. Again, wondering _why_ he had done that, and why he wanted you.

After parking your car, you made your way in to the gigantic complex called the Citadel. The seat of power of the Lucis government and the residence of the King. Luckily, you've been in the Citadel a few times before. Knew your way around, so you took the elevator up to the floor Cor had told you...well your editor...he would be.

Stepping inside the private gym, you took a deep breath and looked around for the Immortal. You didn’t need long as you spotted him sitting on the bench, pumping iron so to speak. His arm moving up and down, muscles bulging and bunching as he worked with quite a bit of weight. His dark brown hair was cut short, strands of it plastered against his forehead. The man only wore some grey sweat pants that rode low on his hips, no shirt in sight. He gave you quite a handful of his heavily muscular chest, sweat covering his skin and flattering the light dusting of brown hair.

You swallowed as you wished you had brought a bottle of water with you. By the Astrals, that man was more handsome than sin. No wonder he had been declared the most handsome bachelor of Insomnia five years in a row a few years back. He looked up and locked eyes with you. The connection was a shock to your system to say the very least. _Blue_. His eyes so damn blue. It reminded you of the cornflowers you had in your little balcony garden. And ice...those eyes reminded you of ice as well, so void of emotions but beautiful in a cruel way almost.

"Miss Y/N?" he rumbled, his voice brushing over your skin like rough fur. Your nipples stiffening in response. Had you mentioned you had the biggest crush ever on this man? Hopefully you wouldn't make an utter fool out of yourself. Putting on your most charming smile, you nodded and stepped further into the room. Hearing the door click shut behind you.

"Yes sir, good afternoon. May I say thank you for giving the Insomnia Daily the privilege of having this interview with you." He grunted deeply – not really replying to your words. For a second you wondered if he checked you out. No. Of course not in the way you hoped. The man was a warrior, he would do it automatically just to make sure someone wasn't a threat to him or anyone in his car.

Pulling out your tablet with small keyboard and an audio recorder, you sat down on one of the benches. Then you opened the file with questions as you tried to control your breathing. He watched every move you made, like a big lion watching a little impala. Wow, since when had you become so floral with your talking? You were always practical and rather blunt in your analysis. Your dark eyes roamed over the questions, making you groan in despair.

"Something the matter?" Meeting those blue eyes again, his eyebrow arched up. You gave him a faint smile as you rolled your shoulders. It made your breasts push forward against the fabric of your blouse, your cheek heated up for a second when his eyes drifted to your chest area. It didn't mean anything. People's eyes were naturally drawn to movement.

"Nothing, sir." Hopefully he would be fine with the questions you were about to ask. He gave you a curt nod as he returned to his exercises. His legs spread wide, and this time it was you who let their eyes roam. Falling on his crotch, your temperature rising immediately. No way... _was that the outline of his dick?_

"Miss Y/N. I don't have all day." His deep voice pulled you out of your staring, feeling absolutely embarrassed as you somehow hoped he had not noticed you very intently staring at the outline of a _very large_...manhood in his trousers.

You nodded rapidly, starting with some simple questions like where he was born, how he got into Mors service. Those kinds of things. He gave curt answers, short, precise, with little detail than the necessary stuff. You tried to push a little bit, the audio recorder you had brought with you recording the conversation, and you used the tablet to make quick notes of what he was doing. Any facial expression or tone of voice. _Anything_ to pad the interview a bit, to make it more interesting for the readers. Not that the man was boring, no he was fascinating. But people were not easily satisfied.

The man just kept on exercising, bench pressing or doing sit ups. Giving you quite a show as his muscles rippled and moved. _And that outline, oh boy_. Then you arrived at some harder questions. "What is your biggest regret?" He froze, then put the weights back on their spot and moved to a different machine.

Your heart sunk a bit as he watched you with such a hard stare. Anyone would wither with fear, but for some reason you did not. Knowing he would not hurt you. Sucking on your bottom lip, you kept staring at him. "Editor chose those questions?" You gave him a sheepish smile as you nodded. "Thought so, you don't seem like the person who would ask that." You nodded again.

"My biggest regret is not being able to protect my friend from what the Gods ask of him. Protect him from the burdens on his shoulder. Unable to protect his father as I was tasked to do." But he had been thirteen. A child practically. Asked to grow up far before his time. Your heart aching for him.

Deciding to skip the question of his parents, it seemed too...touchy right now. "If you could be anything else other than human, what would you be?" He looked at you again, a _heat_ in his eyes for a moment. Those eyes moving over you again, and you felt a heat starting between your thighs. Heck, it had been there the whole time, but this time you allowed yourself to take notice of it. He was just too damn handsome.

"A bird, I think. To fly wherever I wish to go, and no one can stop me." His voice became even deeper, huskier as he pulled on T-bar handle - the weighs moving behind him. Legs spread again, and you tried to not register that the outline seemed to have become more prominent. Meeting his eyes again, your cheeks heated up as you knew he had seen what you've been looking at.

The expression on his face turned harder, but not in a cold way. His skin becoming tighter over the angular features of his face. A hunger growing in those blue eyes that echoed the hunger that grew inside of your stomach. He let go of the bar and leaned forward, his large forearms resting on his knees. His head tilting to the side like a large feline would.

"What makes you happy?" you asked huskier, pressing your thighs together as you wished you had pulled on some paints instead of the loose flowy skirt. His full lips - you wondered how it would feel like feeling those against your own skin - curved up so slightly. It made him look younger for a moment, like the young man he must have been once.

His eyes roamed your body again. "Let's not play games, shall we?" He crooked his finger at you, in a silent command to come closer. You swallowed, but did what he commanded of you. Making your way towards him till you stood between his thighs. "I've seen you look at me the moment you've walked in here."

Your mind reeled at the sudden change of mood, the husky note in his voice. The lust in his eyes but a glimmer of something else as well. "What would make me happy, is if you come exercise with me."

Uhm...what? He chuckled, then you realised you had said that out loud. Winking at you, he moved his hands over your hips. Grabbing them, he turned you around and made you sit down on his lap. You could feel his sweaty chest against your back as you blinked confused why he had you in this....oooh. You looked at yourself through the mirror across of you. Watching him nuzzle your throat, feeling his five o'clock brush against your fragile skin.

His large hands moved over your chest, grabbing your breast firmly. "Mmm quite a handful there, little Miss. Your skin reminds me of milk chocolate. I want to lick up every inch of it. A man becomes hungry after exercising." Your eyes rolled back for a moment because of the filth he whispered in your ear. Then you let out a little gasp as he ripped your blouse open - the buttons flying through the room. His fingers shoving the cups of your bra down, attacking your perky nipples a second later.

"Cor!" You cried out loudly as your hips rubbed over his groin, feeling his hard-on press against you. Wait....when had he managed to pull his pants down? Well, not all the way down but at least enough to get that dick of his free. Whimpering as the hard member rubbed firmly against your fabric covered heat, his tongue brushing over your pulse, and his lips pressing hot eager kisses against your skin.

His eyes met yours through the mirror again, his hands still massaging and toying with your breasts. "Yes, call my name, love," he growled in your ear, making you only wetter. Your panties had become useless as they had become coated with your juices. Fudge, you should have brought a clean pair with you. "Mmm, your skirt is in the way." He sounded annoyed and ripped it off you.

"You can't just destroy my clothes!"

"You seem to enjoy it," he shot back without mercy as he shoved one hand into your panties. Rubbing and massaging your folds firmly. Giving himself unrestricted access to your wetness and heat. You couldn't help but nod, yes you were enjoying it. Wiggling your hips back harder, giving him silent permission to do more with you. You needed more. So many nights had you touched yourself while thinking of him. And now he touched you the way you needed.

His fingers pushed into you, two thick fingers, much thicker than yours. You could see all what he did to you because of the mirror, seeing his dick between your thighs as well. The heat glistering with the pearly precum of his. Your skin a sharp contrast to his lightly tanned one, his body much larger than yours.

You looked like a wild woman, being devoured by this dominant man. Your hand had moved behind his head to grab his hair, keeping him close to you. "You're ready for some exercising." Huh?

He lifted your hips, pushed aside your panties and lowered you onto his cock. _Ooooooh_. You shuddered as you grabbed his knees firmly, your walls parting as if to welcome an old friend into their warm embrace. You could see him dropping his head back, the tendons in his throat standing out in taunt relief. While looking in the mirror, you tightened your walls around him. Your dark lips curving up when he swore and grabbed your breast roughly.

"Grab the bar, love," he ordered savagely, making you quickly do what he asked. "Pull it down." You wanted to protest as you were smaller, unable to get traction because your feet weren't on the ground but the look he gave you, just made you do it. "Release it slowly." Shuddering, you slowly let the bar rise up, making you move up and down his cock. Oh, that was a new way to exercise.

Cor kept massaging your breasts, acting like a sports bra as his lips pressed against your throat. You moved up and down his cock, getting wetter with each move.

"Cor...Cor please," you asked a little while later. Sweating like crazy as your legs quivered, your walls trembling around the hard member deep inside of you. This was beyond arousing, your body pushing faster towards the edge. No man could push you this quickly to your climax as this one.

It seems he was more than done with playing...or let’s call it exercising...around. With a mighty snarl, he moved the two of you. You grabbed the bench firmly as he lifted your hips up. "Say my name again." He thrust forward hard, making your breast jiggle, and the pleasure a shock to your system. "Say it!"

"Cor! Cor, oh please! Fuck!" you sobbed as his hand rested just above your heat, and his fingers landed on your clit - rubbing firmly and roughly. Your legs threatened to give out on you but his hand held you up. The pounding was quick and harsh, without mercy as the time of fooling around and games had past. Both of you needing your release, needed to come and come together.

Both of you cried out each other's name, if someone walked by the door right now, they would hear you two. But you didn't care as the heat of your climax rushed through your veins, making your blood turn into molten lava. Your eyes rolled back, seeing stars and divinity as his cum filled you up to the brim. His hips stuttering against your behind as he tried to bury himself deeper into you. Filling you up even more.

Your front collapsed onto the black leather, it felt cool against your overheated skin. Wow, that had been a whirlwind madness. Quick...hard... _rough_. Cor was never this rough. Looking over your shoulder, you shot the man a look as he pulled out and moved to the side to grab tissues and water. He gave you a little smirk back as he cleaned you up so you could sit down comfortably on the leather bench.

"Really, Cor? You gave me an interview just so you could roleplay some sexy time?" you shot amused at your boyfriend who shrugged casually after cleaning his cock, and pulling up his pants again.

"You were complaining to me that your boss was on your case, and that you needed a breather." You smiled to yourself at the sweetness of your man. No one at work knew that you had been dating the Immortal for the last two years, because you didn't want anyone to bother you to get an interview with him. And the poor man had put himself out there so you could escape...and get some naughty stuff.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked worried as he massaged your thighs, and you smiled tenderly at him. Cupping his face and pressing a sweet kiss on his lips, then you picked up the bottle of water to get hydrated again.

"No, Cor. You weren't. I enjoyed it very much, the scary commanding Cor," you reassured him as he nodded with a faint smile on his face. Looking more like the Cor you were used to on a daily basis. "Although, I am not amused you ruined my clothes! How am I going to go back home!" you hissed amused at him, smacking his arm lightly as he chuckled - getting up again to move to his bag.

He held up some spare clothes of yours as answer. Oh that cheek, he had it all planned out. Huffing amused, you undressed and re-dressed with the stuff he had brought with him for you. "So, when are we going to finish that interview, huh?" Cor asked amused as he wrapped his arm around your waist, his hair brushing some of your dark curls back that had escaped from your face.

Tugging him closer by grabbing the front of his sweatpants, you pressed against him - feeling the faint outline of his cock again. He grunted softly, looking down at you with those beautiful eyes of his. "I will give you a very _deep_ , _intense_ , _stimulating_ interview. Mark my word, Mr Leonis."

 


End file.
